Totally Innocent, Right?
by Total Percabeth
Summary: A continuation of There's No Way To Describe What Your Love Makes Me Feel Like. At the end Jamie mentioned that they'd have a shower after Mason had his nap. This is that shower scene.


I don't even sleep as Mason takes an impromptu nap. I occasionally let my eyes wander around at the light floating in the window before ultimately turning back to look at Mason beside me. He's still sleeping; eyes closed and breathing light. I let my eyes graze over him in this new light.

I had often daydreamed of this, laying in bed with him as _boyfriends_, though I tried to keep the daydreaming _about_ him to a limit when I was _with_ him. I knew if things got out of hand in my mind I'd say - or worse, do - something that would make him leave me. Up until yesterday, I had always thought that we'd be nothing more than best friends and I had tried to convince myself that that was fine, that I didn't need more.

But here we are, naked in bed after a wonderful night and morning together, and the need for more had only grown. If we were to stop now, what we'd done would be enough for me for the whole week, but I had made the mistake of telling him that we'd shower when he woke up. Unfortunately, that meant that it was all I could think of while my boyfriend clung to me in his sleep.

He's still clinging to me now, arms and legs wrapped around my body and his face pressed to my shoulder. The sun is lighting up his face in a warm glow, eyelashes creating small, soft shadows on his cheeks. His hair is a golden brown halo around his head. He is so beautiful. There are times when I found myself hardly able to breathe because I was so in awe of him.

I wanted to keep looking at him, but I was starting to get uncomfortable from the dried cum that was still on both of us.

"Hey," I said softly, nudging Mason's face with my own. "Mason? Can you wake up for me?"

Mason's only reaction was to push his face into my shoulder. The low groan he let out sent a rush down my body and I had to bite my lip to keep in a groan of my own.

"C'mon, man. I want to shower."

"Wha'?" Mason's voice was rough with sleep.

"I let you nap so long as we showered when you woke up. I'm wanting to shower cause it's been almost forty-five minutes and it's starting to get uncomfortable, so sorry, but you have to get up too. Unless you're fine with me showering on my own while you go back to sleep."

"No, no." Mason pushed himself up onto his elbows. "'m up." I couldn't help but chuckle at his sleepy enthusiasm.

Without his weight on me, I was able to sit up and from where he was half laying down, he let his head flop onto my shoulder. I kissed the top of his curls.

Tilting his head up, Mason's eyes met mine and my heart swelled at the love in his gaze.

I leaned down slightly and our lips met in a soft kiss. After a few moments, I pulled away just enough to mumble, "Shower, please."

"Alright. Let's go." He was sounding more awake than he had before.

I pushed the blanket away from where it was pooled around my waist and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Once standing, I stretched widely and when I looked back at him, Mason was staring at me with wide eyes.

I held my arms out to him to help him off the bed. "C'mon."

It didn't get him off my bed on his own, but it did encourage him to take my hands, coming to stand beside me. One if his large warm hands came up to rest in my cheek, tilting my face down into a soft kiss.

I nuzzled into his palm. "You're being, uh, slower? now. More relaxed."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Did I say it was?" I kissed the tip of his nose. "I kinda like it."

"I guess," he scrubbed a hand across his face. "I guess I was a bit scared that this wasn't really happening. That it was just a dream or something and you'd be gone and we'd have to go back to being just friends and-"

Catching on that his nervousness could turn into a long, rambling mess I put a finger on his lips.

"I thought I was the rambler," I joked to help calm his nerves. I ran a hand through his hair, leaving my fingers entangled in his curls and he leaned into my touch. "I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." My other hand found his and I laced our fingers together. "You're going to have to deal with me for the rest of your life."

My heart skipped a beat as I realized what I indirectly said and I worried about how he'd react. We hadn't talked about anything long term and I didn't know what he wanted. Mason broke me out of my train of thought when he let out a surprised loud laugh.

"That's good to know."

I could feel my heart returning to its normal pace as I relaxed from my mini panic.

Then I remembered that I wanted a shower.

I let our hands fall apart as I walked over to the door, opening it quietly and poking my head out into the hallway. While I was distracted looking out for anyone else in the house that could stumble upon us naked, I didn't notice Mason coming up behind me. I jumped, startled when a pair of hands came to rest on my hips.

"Aww, did I scare you?"

"No." My face flushed.

"I totally did." I could hear the smile in his voice and felt it against the back of my neck.

"Come on," I said, opening my door wider and pulling my boyfriend down the hall, quickly shutting the door behind us.

"You know, we already determined that the house is probably empty. That your mom and Frank are at work and the twins at their daycare."

I paused for a moment as I remembered. "Shaddup."

Mason just laughed and pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder.

I felt my heart warm at the display of affection and was about to say something when I felt two hands cheekily grab my butt and I yelped in surprise.

"Hey, you," I playfully swatted at Mason's arm. "No funny business."

"Not even a little?" He grinned hopefully. I rolled my eyes, struggling to keep a smirk off my face. "Okay, I promise," he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"This is going to be a totally innocent shower. We're going to get clean, and that's all."

"Totally. Yep."

As I stared into my boyfriend's eyes, I knew there was no way _nothing_ would happen. I also knew that my body has its limits. I don't know what the limits are, but I couldn't go from virgin to being sexually active multiple times in a very short amount of time without getting tired.

I'm already feeling sore and tired, yet relaxed and content. But also like I'm on a high and energized with a lot of adrenaline. And ready to shower with my very hot boyfriend.

I reach out and cup his cheeks in my hands. I look at him for a moment, then pull him close to me.

Our lips brush so softly, the frantic, desperate energy from last night and this morning sedated into a loving moment. With my eyes shut I don't see him reaching for me, but I felt his hands coming up to rest on my hips and his lips move gently against mine.

We kiss for a few minutes before we part to breathe. I let my forehead rest against his, and when I open my eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes are right there.

For a moment I'm startled, noticing that there's something different before I realize it's the lack of glasses. He's only been wearing them since sophomore year, but I've gotten used to seeing him with them. Despite that, I hadn't noticed until now that he hasn't been wearing them since I took them off last night.

I kissed him once, quickly on his nose then turned around to turn on the water. I let it warm up for a few moments before climbing in, pulling Mason in behind me. The warm water fell around us as we stood under its stream and I let my eyes flutter shut.

A pair of arms snaked around my waist and a chin came to rest on my shoulder.

"Jaamiiie," Mason whined in my ear. "Pay attention to me."

"Sorry, babe," I apologized, as I wrapped my own arms around Mason's shoulders, kissing his forehead.

My boyfriend smiled softly before a hand slipped down towards my butt again.

"Mason."

"Hmm?"

"Totally innocent," I reminded him.

"Totally innocent," he echoed.

"Then why did you touch my butt?"

"Accident."

"It's still on my butt."

"It's still an accident."

I couldn't help he laugh that escaped me at the absurdity of the statement.

"It's a good butt!" Mason defended himself. "Do you even know how much time I've spent trying to not look at your cute butt? And ended up failing? I can't help but love it, and now I get to touch it."

I felt my face heat up at the knowledge that Mason starred and longed for my butt long before we got together; i.e. last night.

"And now it's mine."

"I mean, technically it's mine because it's on my body."

"Yeah, but now you're mine, ergo, it's mine."

I let my head fall onto his shoulder as I laughed. "By that logic, yeah. I guess it is."

A hand came up to cup my cheek, tilting my head up to meet his. One of mine ran up his body, over the firm muscles of his back and up his neck, tangling my fingers into his wet hair as our lips met. With my other hand still around his waist, I pull him in, body flush against mine. I felt comforted with the warmth from the shower surrounding us like a blanket.

"You know, I heard that washing someone's hair is the most intimate thing you can do." I felt more than heard Mason mumble the words against my lips.

I laugh, pulling away just far enough to look at him properly, but not too much as to leave his embrace. "So this was your grand plan to get me to wash your hair? Did our many years of friendship mean nothing to you?" I clutched a hand to my chest in a mocking-hurt gesture.

"Of course they did," Mason pulled me back to him. "They meant everything to me. That's why you're here with me and I'm here with you. We always have and always will have each other." He finished his grand speech with a kiss on my nose.

"Aww, babe," I cooed, nuzzling into him. "I love you too."

"Love you," he echoed before kissing me properly.

"Alright, I'll wash your hair. Turn around." I grab my shampoo bottle from the ledge in the shower stall and pop open the cap. I squirt a bit more than usual into my hands. Mason's got more hair than me, though it looks like it's practically the same length. It's all in the curls.

I could tell the moment he smelled the shampoo because he turned around and reached for the bottle. After a few seconds, he said, "I love this shampoo."

"Really?" I looked down at it. It was the vanilla cinnamon stuff I've been using for years. I guess I had gotten used to it and didn't think about it much. "You use it?"

"No." He said it so bluntly and I looked up at him in confusion. He continued on, "But you do." The sexy, flirty smile he sent my way made me swoon a little.

"Dork," I said, pushing back around so he didn't see the flush on my face. With his back to me, I admire his backside for a second before I remembered something and smirked. Then schooled my expression.

My fingers slide easily into his hair and I start massaging lightly. His head tilts to the side as he melts under my fingers and I applied more pressure. Just as he was completely relaxed, I tugged quickly and yet kind of hard and Mason gasped loudly. I grinned at the fact that I caught him by surprise.

"Jamiieee," Mason groaned as I kept massaging the shampoo into his hair, tugging harder at random moments without any rhythm so he wouldn't know when to expect it. I could tell by the little noises and the occasional jerky twitch that he trying hard to not moan. I leaned forward and just barely brushed my lips over the nape of his neck.

Mason gave a whole body flinch and let out a loud, choked moan.

"You're not supposed to be moaning," I whispered in his ear. "This is a totally innocent shower, remember?"

"Screw that. C'mere." Mason whirled around and pushed me against the wall, his body pressing tightly to mine. His hands grabbed at my face, tilting it down so his lips could meet mine in a rough kiss.

I let myself get lost in the movements of our energies colliding and the blissful feel of _Mason_. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in as much as I could, yet it wasn't enough. The need inside me was for us to be as close together that we may as well be one. Where I wouldn't be able to tell where he ended and I began. Where it was just _us_.

I heard myself squeak when I felt him pressing against my thigh. I only knew it was me because Mason let out a low growl at the same time. I rolled my hips into his and moaned as the swell of pleasure grew until I felt like I'd burst.

I felt a wave of excitement rush through me as I spun us around and dropped to my knees. My hands never left his skin as they fell down to his hips and I looked up at him with wide eyes. He was staring down at me, cheeks flushed and mouth open and chest heaving as he was panting to catch his breath. I wrapped a hand around his hard length and I heard him draw in a sharp breath. His eyes fluttered shut as his wet, soapy curls hung down around his face.

I had him in my hand last night and in me this morning, but I haven't gotten a taste of him yet. So I gave a few short tugs before leaning forward and licking from the base of his cock to the tip.

I heard a shaky exhale from above me. One of his large hands came down to push my hair out of my face then rest on the back of my head.

I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and sucked. A spurt of pre-cum landed on my tongue. It was a bit salty, not quite what I was expecting. I ran the tip of my tongue over his slit as I jerked my hand up and down his length a few times.

"Fuck, Jaims." They weren't proper words, more like an exhale, a sigh, and a thrill ran through me knowing that _I_ was making Mason feel this good. I looked up, taking in his heaving chest and his wide eyes and blown pupils.

I pumped my hand once more before leaning forward to take more of his cock in my mouth. It was hot and heavy and big, keeping my jaw open and I felt myself own cock throb with pleasure. I wrapped my lips around him and bobbed my head, keeping my hand around the base of his hard dick.

Mason's moans were getting louder with every second and I never felt so turned on as I did at that moment.

I hallowed my cheeks as I sucked and pulled off with a pop.

"Oh, fuck!" Mason half yelled.

I tugged on his dick twice, smearing my spit around as I caught my breath. Mason seemed to have a harder time breathing than I did and I grinned. I locked eyes with him and stuck my tongue out, keeping it flat as I licked slowly from the base, over this tips of my fingers that were still wrapped around him, and up to the head of his cock. When I got to the end, I place a quick kiss to the tip.

"_Oh_," Mason's voice cracked on the single syllable, thighs shaking slightly. His unoccupied hand found its grip on the railing to hold him up.

I licked back down his shaft in one broad stroke, nuzzling into where his cock met his balls and breathing in the heavy and heady scent that was purely Mason. My other hand came up to cup his balls, rolling them around in my fingers.

The hand tangled in my hair tightened. "J-Jamie," Mason panted. "I'm close- I'm, I'm gonna-"

I pulled my face away, pumping his cock a few times to bring him over the edge.

"Jamie!" Mason shouted as he came, hot stripes landing on my face. "Fuck, Jamie, that, that was, that-" He was too out of breath to finish his sentence.

His head fell back onto the wall as I stood up, eyes closed. He remained standing for a second until his legs gave out and he slid down from where he was slumped against the wall. He would've gone all the way down but I managed to catch him, hands gripping his thighs and body pressed against his.

Groggily, he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, arms coming up to rest on my shoulders. I gently lowered him so he was standing again.

"Holy shit," he breathed in my ear and I felt myself flush with pride. He pulled back just far enough to look at me. His eyes were slightly unfocused and hazy with lust and cheeks flushed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "That good, huh?"

"That good? Fuck, Jamie, that was the best blowjob I've ever gotten. Well, the _only_ one I've gotten, but if I had gotten more it'd be the best? I don't know what I'm saying. Please stop me from talking."

"Okay," I giggled and leaned in, kissing him again as his arms tightened around my head, bringing me in and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

My arms slid from his thighs up to his hips, pulling him flush against me. The friction felt amazing against my still hard cock and I rolled my hips, grinding against his. My closed eyes fluttered as I moaned into the kiss.

I felt one of his hands wrap around my cock, tugging a few times before my mind blanked in bliss as I came with a high whine that broke off into a moan.

After what felt like a few minutes but was probably a few seconds, I came down from the high to find Mason's fingers brushing up and down softly over the small of my back.

"I think I should wash my own hair," Mason broke the silence.

It took a second to process what he said and I burst out laughing when I realized what he meant and the randomness of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said between gasps. "I can do it."

"I'm not sure you _can_."

"I promise I'll be good." I tried to look serious as I promised him, but it was hard to keep a straight face.

"Yes, you will."

He said it in such a commanding tone that I felt something in my stomach flutter.

"Okay, that was hot, but not yet because I'm tired and can't go another yet."

Mason grinned as his cheeks darkened slightly. "Noted."

I pushed some of his curls out of his face as I kissed him. I had to pull away before it got too heated, though.

"The water will be getting cold soon, so we should hurry up."

We ended up getting clean without getting distracted again.

It was as we were drying off that Mason said: "I can't decide if you're a cat or dog."

"What?"

"Like, most of the time you remind me of a golden retriever with all of your energy and wanting to be friends with everyone, but as I was washing your hair you were doing the human equivalent of purring."

"Shaddup," I said, flicking my towel at him.

"Aww, I love you," he laughed as well made our back to my room.

I flopped back onto my bed, watching as Mason grabbed his glasses from the table beside my bed before joining me. He rolled his head until he's facing me and some of his wet curls hang sideways across his forehead.

Mason scrunched his nose up and he took his glasses off, reaching for the hem of his shirt only to find no fabric. He started to look around and I know he's wanting to clean the smudges from the lenses.

"Uh, here." I passed him a shirt from the floor, not knowing if it was mine or his.

"Thanks."

It's just as he's putting his glasses back on that his tummy grumbles.

"Oh. Yeah, good idea," I said as I suddenly realized that we hadn't eaten anything since Brodie's party last night and that I was starving as well. Going a couple rounds without eating for hours probably wasn't the best idea. "I can run down and grab some stuff?"

"I'll come with you."

He sat up but stayed seated as I reached for two pairs of track pants. I threw the slightly shorter of the two at him.

"Are you wanting a shirt?"

"No thanks." He paused a moment before pulling the pants on after I did. "Do you often not wear anything under your pants?" His words were a bit soft as he asked about something we haven't ever talked about.

I looked down at my clothed legs before looking back up. "Yeah. I don't leave the house like this, obviously, but yeah. Especially on lazy days like this."

His face darkened slightly and I realized he was thinking of all the times he's shown up unannounced or impulsively to hang out.

"Wait, so, how many times…"

"A decent amount." My face was starting to heat up as well as I acknowledged that we were talking about how many times we've hung out while I hadn't been wearing boxers.

"Oh." His voice wobbled on the word and I wondered what he was thinking. "That's, uh, kinda hot?"

I walked slowly over to him, straddling his lap before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Yeah? You think it's hot that I was going commando for a couple years without you even noticing?"

Mason pulled away to look at me. His eyes were wide. "Years?"

My face flushed even hotter. I got off him and walked briskly to the door.

"Food?" I asked instead, avoiding that conversation.

* * *

"So, we don't really have much in the breakfast department. There's the girls' sugary cereals, bread for toast and maybe some Eggos."

"What do you usually have?"

"Usually I'll grab an apple or some toast and have it on the way to school."

"Jamie," Mason said in a disappointed tone.

I looked up, startled. "What?" I figured he knew.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You have to have more than that. Geez, no wonder you're starving by the time lunch rolls around."

"Well, not really."

"Not really what?"

"Not really starving."

"But you were always stealing my food."

"Yeah, cause I like food. Plus, you got this adorable little frustrated look whenever I did it, but you never stopped me." Mason pursed his lips and I grinned at him cheekily. "You love me."

"Don't know why…"

"Hey!" I pouted.

"I'm just teasing. I know, like, a hundred reasons why I love you." My heart warmed and I wanted to say something but he plowed on. "Let me see if I can make anything."

I jumped up onto the island and watched as he rummaged through our fridge, pulling out random (to me) items, putting them on the counter.

"Where's your blender?"

"Um, over there, I think," I said pointing, not knowing what he was wanting it for.

Within ten minutes, he and I were sitting at the table with a smoothie, fried eggs, bacon, and toast.

"How…?" I honestly had no idea how he managed it from what we had.

Mason just grinned. "Magic."

"Yeah, no kidding."

It was probably the best meal I've had in a while, and I didn't know if it was because it was just that amazing, or if it was because Mason made it.

Eventually, we made our way back upstairs and into bed again, ditching the pants before climbing under the covers.


End file.
